Que tu cama sea mi hogar
by mishaaRockz
Summary: Bella tiene muchos problemas en su vida, tiene un trabajo no descente para muchas otras personas, no cree en el amor pero el destino la hara cambiar de opinión


**Heeeey que ondaaa? Aquí estamos de nuevo. Bueno decidi hacer este shot por consejo de un ciberamigo, le pidieron una historia y pues me pidió ayuda así que lo hice, no soy buena en este tipo de historias, me voy iniciando pero ustedes dirán que piensan. Aquí les dejo mi primer shot.**

Otro despertar más en mi vida, bueno si a mi vida podría llamársele vida. Abrí los ojos, me encontraba en un hotel de paso de Forks, realmente no era de sorprenderme la situación en la que me encontraba. Giré la cabeza para saber ahora con quien me había acostado. No podía creer lo que estaban viendo mis ojos, tuve relaciones con mi mejor amigo, con Jasper Hale.

Estaba en shock, ¿cómo pude haberme acostado con mi mejor amigo, con la persona que más me conoce en este mundo? Ahora si había caído demasiado bajo, y cómo pudo también Jasper dejarse llevar por el momento, si conoce como soy, que no tomo nada en serio, y menos a los hombres.

Me levanté rápidamente de la cama, estaba desnuda, me puse a buscar mi ropa sin hacer mucho ruido para evitar que se levantara Jass, que se encontraba dormido, claro, él si tenía su ropa interior puesta comparado conmigo. Lo primero que encontré fue mi ropa interior, después mi short de mezclilla, mis botas, mi camisa, me puse todo rápidamente. Todo iba tan bien, hasta que abrí la puerta, el ruido provocó que Jasper se despertará.

-¿A dónde vas?-alcancé a escuchar a mi espalda.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme Jasper, esto fue un error y lo sabes-seguía detenida frente a la puerta sin verle a la cara, no podía mirarlo en ese momento.

Antes de cruzar la puerta Jasper alcanzó a levantarse y correr hacia mí, me estampó contra la pared para plantarme un beso. No era un beso tierno, era un beso apasionado, apresurado, como si después no tuviéramos tiempo suficiente para otro beso. Quería negarme a sus labios pero no podía, diablos Bella Swan, ¿por qué te metiste con tu mejor amigo? Esto no estaba en tus planes, ahora ya no sería lo mismo con él, pero bueno…ya nada podía hacer, ahora me dedicaría a disfrutar el momento.

-Deja que mi cuerpo te transporte a otro lugar, que mi cama sea tu hogar, maximizaremos la necesidad…-Jasper sabía que yo amaba esa canción, y era perfecta para este momento, y me la estaba cantando al oído, nada más perfecto para la ocasión.

Sentía su respiración cortante en mi cara, el me miraba a los ojos, en los cuales no veía solo lujuría, veía amor, amor hacia a mí, pero un amor que no podía ser correspondido. Yo no podía amarlo, me había prometido no amar nunca desde que tenía 10 años. Jasper siguió besándome, dejando mis labios atrás, bajando por mi clavícula, deteniéndose en mi cuello para besarlo detenidamente, mi respiración era cortante. Me dejé llevar por el momento.

Agarré la cabeza de Jasper con fuerza para comenzar a besarlo, no tardamos en terminar los dos en la cama. Paso todo demasiado rápido. Cuando me di cuenta ya todo había pasado de nuevo y con Jasper, debía irme de ahí. Jasper estaba dormido tenía que aprovechar el momento, tomé mis cosas me vestí rápido y salí de la habitación.

Me puse mis lentes de sol, y salí lo más pronto que pude del hotel, revisé mi bolsa por si no había olvidado nada en la habitación, por suerte, todo estaba donde lo tenía. Tardé menos de 5 minutos en encontrar un taxi que me llevara a mi casa, mi dulce hogar. A pesar de que vivía sola, era feliz…bueno, aparentaba serlo.

Mis padres vivían en México, junto con mi hermano Emmet de 26 años, yo al tener 16 años me vine a vivir a Monterrey con una tía, pero al cumplir 18 mi tía murió, le pedí a mis padres que quería quedarme a estudiar en Monterrey, ellos accedieron fácilmente, y vienen a visitarme dos veces al año, no me quejo. Ahora con 24 años , sin carrera terminada porque me quedé a medias de la carrera de comunicación, sin novio porque no creo en el amor, podría decirse que soy feliz entre comillas.

Llevaba como 6 meses trabajando de dama de compañía, ganaba muy bien en ese trabajo, no necesitaba estudios para trabajar de eso. Aunque demasiada gente me criticaba, por eso no tenía amigas, mi única amiga era Alice, y mi mejor amigo Jasper, a los dos los conocía desde que vivía en México, y los dos estaban estudiando en Monterrey, ellos si estudiaban: Alice estudiaba diseño de modas y Jasper comunicación.

Tenía algunas "conocidas" en mi trabajo, porque no puedo llamar amigas a esas mujeres, solo iba de fiestas con ellas, pero no tenía la misma confianza como pasaba con Alice, aparte que no quería que me relacionaran con ellas, a ellas de solo verlas sabías en que trabajabas, yo trataba de no aparentar eso, la gente que me veía por la calle podría decir que era una persona normal, claro…a excepción de que me acuesto con cualquiera, y de eso vivo, de cobrar por acostarme con alguien a quien no conozco, y soy una chica con muchos problemas.

Pero ya eso de que importaba, ahora mi mayor problema era Jasper, ¿cómo le iba a hablar después de lo sucedido? Al llegar a mi casa, me encerré en mi cuarto, y puse música a todo volumen. Me puse a escuchar a The Runaways, amaba a esa banda de rock, que apoyaba el poder femenino, intenté concentrarme en la letra de las canciones, pero aún así no podía sacarme a Jasper de la cabeza, intentaba recordar lo sucedido anoche pero no recordaba nada, fuck Bella! ¿Por qué habías tomado mucho anoche?

Después de un momento me llegó un tremendo dolor de cabeza, no lo soportaba, tomé dos aspirinas y me fui a dormir. Pero mi sueño fue interrumpido por mi celular, era un mensaje de Jasper, ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de ver su mensaje, solo puse mi celular en vibrador y seguí dormida. Me desperté a las 12 del día, revisé mi celular y tenía 10 mensajes más de Jasper.

_Bella, lo que pasó entre nosotros no fue nada_

_No quiero que nada cambie entre nosotros_

_Bella necesito saber que estas bien_

_He intentado hablarte pero no contestas_

_Dame una señal Bells_

_Olvidaré lo ocurrido_

_Bella, contesta tu celular_

Me faltaron 4 mensajes por leer, pero los borré, no quería saber de él en ese momento. Me metí a bañar, después me preparé algo de comer, no tenía planes para salir de mi casa, mi celular seguía vibrando pero no le prestaba atención, lo guarde en un cajón para que no me molestara. Toda la tarde me la pase viendo películas. Era domingo, Alice comúnmente esos días o salía con su novio Félix o su familia la visitaba, por eso no le llamé para que fuera a la casa.

Recibí una llamada a la casa, vi el número y contesté.

-Bueno…-

-Hola Camaleona!(mi nombre artístico)-era Jessica, mi representante en el trabajo.

-¿Qué hay?

-Te conseguí trabajo para hoy-Jessica me conseguía trabajo para casi todas las noches.

-Lo lamento, hoy no me siento bien para trabajar, tomé demasiado ayer-estaba muy agradecida con ella por conseguirme trabajo pero no estaba en condiciones.

-Esta bien, entonces lo cancelaré, lo que si no podrás cancelar será tu cita del sábado entrante, es muy importante-se escuchaba muy emocionada por mi cita.

-¿Se puede saber quién es?-esperaba que contestará un sí.

-No, es mejor que sea sorpresa, al fin y al cabo solo es un cliente más-eso me daba mucho que pensar.

Pensé en Jasper, pero él no sabía a qué me dedicaba, entonces no podía ser él, bueno, me quedaría con la duda.

-Esta bien, entonces tengo una cita el próximo sábado, ¿dónde y a que hora exactamente?-fui por una libreta para apuntar.

Jessica me dio la dirección de un hotel y me dijo que tenía que estar a las 10 de la noche exactamente en la habitación #22.

-Ok, nos vemos y gracias Jessica-le dije.

-De nada, Camaleona-y colgué el teléfono.

Nunca he dicho mi verdadero nombre en mi trabajo para que no conozcan cosas de mi vida personal, mi vida laboral era muy aparte. Se hacía tarde así que fui a dormir. Mañana de seguro tendría que enfrentarme a ver a Jasper.

Me levanté en la mañana revisando mi agenda para ver si tenía clientes en la semana, pero tenía una semana libre, de todas formas tenía demasiado dinero ahorrado, no importaba si me daba días o semanas de vacaciones. No tenía ganas de ver a Jasper pero tenía que enfrentarlo en algún momento, así que si me hablaba por teléfono respondería sin dudarlo.

Mi vida era aburrida, todo el día encerrada, no era sociable, solo salía con Jasper y Alice, pero ellos iban a la escuela en la mañana. Vamos Bella, haz algo divertido no te aburras hoy en la casa. Salí a comprar nuevos discos y unas playeras que había visto hace tiempo. Mientras iba camino a casa, me hablo Alice.

-Bells, ¿qué te parece si mañana salimos los tres juntos?-no creo que Jasper le haya contado algo.

-Am.. claro, tu dime a que hora y donde y ahí estaré-le dije fingiendo el entusiasmo.

-En el café de siempre a las 8 ¿te parece? Ya le avisé a Jasper, nos vemos ahí entonces.

-Claro, hasta entonces, te quiero Alice-y colgué el teléfono.

Todo el lunes me la pasé escuchando música en mi casa, en la noche subí a la azotea a fumar, era un vicio que tenía desde hace un par de meses, que Jasper y Alice me habían pedido que lo dejara, pero no podía. El martes en la noche no me arreglé mucho, me dejé el pelo suelto y me pusé una playera de Guns n' roses negra con unos jeans entubados, me maquille solo los ojos, de una manera ahumada, me gustaba como lucían mis ojos así. Salí de mi casa en mi Volvo y fui al café que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, era nuestro favorito, bajé del coche y entré el café.

Alice y Jasper me esperaban en una mesa juntos, llegué y los saludé como si nada hubiera pasado, Jasper se portó de igual forma.

-Hola Bells-me saludó Jasper.

-Hola Jass, Hola Alice-los saludé a ambos de igual forma.

Charlamos acerca de la escuela, lo que habíamos hecho estos días, Jasper no habló nada de lo sucedido el fin pasado, solo comentó que la había pasado muy bien con una "amiga" pero no especificó quien aunque Alice insistió mucho en el asunto.

-Tienes que decirnos quien es, anda Jass-seguía insistiendo Alice.

-No la conoces de todas formas, es una amiga de la infancia-Jasper de vez en cuando me miraba disimuladamente al hablar.

-Bueno, pero me alegró por ti Jass-le dijo Alice abrazándolo.

-Gracias, pero no pasó nada importante solo fue una noche, una aventura-Jass ya no quería hablar más del tema.

Por suerte llegó el mesero con nuestros cafés y se interrumpió la plática, Jasper nos contó de un concierto de rock que habría mañana en un bar de un conocido cantante Edward Cullen, me sentí ignorante porque yo nunca lo había escuchado, yo me concentraba solo en los artistas que me gustaban y ya, no me abro a nueva música. Pero me parecía una grandiosa idea lo del concierto.

-Yo me apunto-realmente estaba entusiasmada.

-Veré si puedo asistir, tengo planes con Félix mañana-dijo Alice.

-Puedes invitarlo, podemos ir los cuatro-creo que Jasper ya se estaba imaginando la cita como si fuéramos dos "parejas".

-Está bien, lo invitaré, pero veré si quiere ir-Alice no se notaba tan entusiasmada, es que ella no amaba ese tipo de música como Jasper y yo.

-¿A qué hora es el concierto mañana Jass?-yo me notaba demasiado entusiasmada, más de lo normal, hacía tiempo que no iba a ningún concierto.

-A las 9, ¿gustas que pase por ti a tu casa? No me molestaría-me preguntó Jass esperando un "Sí" de respuesta.

-Está bien, nos vemos a esa hora en mi casa-de repente mi celular sonó, era Jessica-Mmm…creo que tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana Jass-me despedí de beso de él-y Alice convence a tu novio para que vayas con nosotros.

Salí corriendo de la cafetería y subí a mi auto, ya rumbo a mi casa, le llamé a Jessica, lo único que quería decirme era que mi cliente del sábado había cambiado la hora, atrasándola media hora. Parecía que mi cliente era alguien muy ocupado. Al llegar a casa vi la película de Gretta, subí de nuevo a la azotea para fumar y después me fui a dormir.

Me desperté tarde porque me dormí pasado de la 1 de la madrugada. Cuando me desperté me metí a bañar, bajé a prepararme de desayunar y fui a comprar ropa para la cita del sábado, seguía teniendo la duda de quién sería mi cliente, ¿lo conocería? De lo que estaba segura era que no era Jasper, aparte no creo que Jass fuera una de esas personas que contratan mujeres para "compañía". Bueno debería dejar de pensar en eso.

Se hicieron las 7:30 y me alacié el pelo y me puse unos jeans grises deslavados entubados y una playera color gris oscuro tijereada que aún no estrenaba, me volví a maquillar los ojos ahumados color negro, realmente quedé asombrosa, pensaba ponerme tacones, pero era un concierto de rock, en algún momento iba a brincar así que opte por unos converse clásicos negros. Dieron las 9 de la noche y Jasper llegó puntualmente por mí a la casa. No platicamos mucho en el camino, solo se la pasó contándome de la música del cantante que estábamos a punto de ver.

Llegamos al bar, y esperamos unos minutos en la puerta a Alice, pero a los 10 minutos me envió un mensaje al celular.

_Bella no podré ir, dile a Jasper_

_Félix y yo iremos a cenar y después a una disco_

_Nos vemos después_

_Los quiero_

_Disfruten el concierto_

_Alice_

-MMm.. Jasper creo que Alice no vendrá me acaba de escribir, así que solo seremos tu y yo-le dije desanimada.

-Me esperaba eso de Alice, ya que no le gusta el rock, no le hubiera gustado venir, bueno entonces seremos tu y yo, ¿no está mal verdad?-dijo Jasper con una mano sobre mi hombro descubierto.

No-aunque me iba a incomodar un poco estar solo con él-claro que no, entremos ya.

Jasper había comprado los boletos en primera fila, toda la gente aclamaba a Edward que aún no salía. Yo grité de la emoción que me contagiaron las demás personas y Jasper que estaba igual de entusiasmado. Cuando ví salir a Edward al escenario me quedé boca abierta. No lo podía creer, el dichoso cantante era todo un dios hecho hombre, traía un pantalón de piel negro que le hacía ver sus piernas torneadas y traía una camisa blanca desabrochada a la mitad, por donde podía ver perfectamente su marcado pecho.

No conocía ninguna de sus canciones pero intenté aprenderme el coro para por lo menos cantar esa parte de la canción, definitivamente tenía que comprar sus discos lo más pronto posible. En el clímax del concierto cuando ya todos estaban eufóricos incluyéndome, Edward se quitó la camisa, todas las chicas presentes gritamos como locas, Jasper me miró como si se estuviera riendo de mi forma de reaccionar ante un hombre, eso hizo sonrojarme, pero no me importó yo seguí gritando y brincando.

-Jasper, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?-esperaba que respondiera que sí.

-Claro Bells lo que quieras-no sé que esperaba Jasper de mí.

-¿Me puedes cargar para ver de más cerca el concierto?-definitivamente si estaba enloquecida por el cantante.

-¡Estás loca Bella Swan!-me gritó Jasper.

-Sí, pero por eso me quieres y eres mi amigo-le dije sonriéndole.

Jasper se agachó para poder subirme en sus hombros, tambaleamos los dos un poco, pero después nos equilibramos. Me sentía rara porque era la única chava arriba de alguien para ver mejor al cantante, pero no me importaba, había quedado seducida por él. Me exalté tanto cuando Edward me observó, casi toda una canción miró mis ojos, era como si solo estuviéramos él y yo en el bar.

Hubo una canción que repitió dos veces, que se llamaba "Tainted Love" lo supe porque le pregunté a Jasper porque fue la que más me gusto de todas. Para la segunda vez que la cantó, ya me sabía casi toda la canción. Edward y yo la cantábamos unidos, y yo movía los brazos al ritmo de la canción, era un poco sensual la canción, lo cual hacía que me agradara más. No me di cuenta en qué momento terminó el concierto, porque estaba solamente centrada en una sola persona, en el cantante. Pude darme cuenta porque escuché la voz de Jasper.

-Bells, ya se terminó el concierto.

-Am.. sí, ¿me ayudas a bajarme?-me sonrojé al verme tan idiota aún arriba de Jasper mientras las demás personas intentaban salir del bar.

Por mi cabeza estaba pasando la idea de ir al camerino a presentarme al vocalista. Bella Swan relájate, estás loca, solo eres una más entre un millón para el cantante, deja de pensar en él. Intenté poner mi mente en blanco, Jasper me invitó a dar la vuelta en su coche mientras íbamos escuchando uno de los discos de Edward Cullen, con esa tentación de escuchar su voz no dejaba de pensar en él.

-Realmente te ha encantado ¿verdad?-preguntó Jasper al darse cuenta de que no dejaba de hablar del cantante.

-La verdad sí, su música, su voz, pero sobre todo él…Wow es encantador-creó que me estaba exaltando demasiado frente a mi mejor amigo.

-Si gustas te presto los discos o ¿los piensas comprar?

-Mañana a primera hora iré a comprarlos, toda su discografía, lo se estoy loca-le dije sonriendo a Jass.

-No estás loca, Bells…-creo que sabía lo que iba a decir después-lo que paso el otro día…

-No fue nada Jass-debía detenerlo antes de que continuara-simplemente paso, pero seguimos siendo solo amigos ¿cierto?-no quería ilusionarlo.

-Si claro, solo amigos, solo quería aclararlo-podía ver que Jasper no estaba feliz con mi respuesta pero no podía darle otra en ese momento, nunca me había gustado, él era como un hermano para mí.

No hablamos más en el camino, al llegar a mi casa solo me despedí de él y entré. El jueves fui por los discos y me la pasé todo el día escuchándolos al igual que el viernes, esos dos días no supe nada de Jasper ni Alice, según tenía entendido, los dos estaban en exámenes, pero no me preocupaba, yo quería descansar, mañana no podría, tenía un cliente al cual atender.

El sábado me dediqué a mi arreglo para la noche, Jasper me habló a medio día para salir con él y Alice en la noche, pero le inventé que estaba enferma, tosí por el teléfono para que se notara real. Cuando faltaban 20 minutos para la cita, salí de mi casa y tomé un taxi, para estas situaciones nunca utilizaba mi coche y para que no fuera sospechoso le pedí al taxista que me dejara una esquina antes, supongo que nadie sospechaba porque iba con una gabardina de piel y converse, no iba vestida como una cualquiera normal.

Entré al dichoso hotel pregunté por la habitación número 22, la encargada de la recepción me dijo que ya me estaban esperando, me miró de una forma extraña, no me importó y subí por el elevador. Era en el segundo piso, caminé poco para llegar al número indicado. Toqué la puerta y alguien la abrió lentamente.

No podía creer lo que estaban viendo mis ojos, era el mismísimo Edward Cullen frente a mí. Traía otros pantalones de piel negros entubados y una camisa morada desabrochada a la mitad y pude ver de cerca su torneado pecho. Quedé boca abierta cuando lo vi, mis piernas me temblaban. No quería parecer una tonta, solo iba ahí por mi trabajo y vaya que genial trabajo tendría esta noche.

-¿Tu eres mi cliente esta noche?-le pregunté sin mostrar alegría, me mostré seria como toda una profesional.

-Sí, ¿hay algún problema?-preguntó sin reconocerme.

-No, solo preguntó para asegurarme-sin pedirle permiso entre a la habitación y me quité la gabardina que traía puesta.

Debajo traía una blusa tipo corset color negro con rojo, como de vampireza, y una falda de piel negra demasiado corta que combinaba con el pantalón de Edward junto con mis botas negras. Me había alaciado mi pelo y maquillado los ojos de color negro ahumado como suelo hacerlo. Inspeccioné toda su habitación, a simple vista notaba que era una estrella de rock: botellas de alcohol tiradas por todos lados, discos de rock sobre el suelo al igual que mucha ropa de cuero o tijereada, y en su cama había cojines de piel negros, me encantaría tener un cuarto así como el suyo.

Al observar su cuarto no noté la corta distancia que había entre nosotros dos, Edward estaba detrás de mí, respirando mi aire, oliéndome, por suerte no me había olvidado de ponerme fragancia ese día. Quería terminar mi trabajo ya, porque estar cerca de él me ponía nerviosa, ese rockstar me traía loca. Me giré para quedar cara a cara con él. Me acerqué más a él y puse mis manos sobre su pecho para desabrocharle poco a poco su camisa, mis manos estaban temblando, pero era mi trabajo tenía que hacerlo, tenía que disfrutar esa noche porque no se repetiría.

Cuando por fin le desabroché por completo la camisa y se la quite noté que Edward me miraba de arriba abajo, nunca me había intimado antes la mirada de alguien pero él hizo que me ruborizara.

-Bueno creo que es hora de realizar mi trabajo-le dije y me senté sobre su cama esperando su respuesta.

-Empecemos ya mi lady-al decir esto se deslizo sobre mí para empezar a besarme.

Era una sensación diferente besar a Edward, él sí que sabía besar, sabía lo que hacía cuando tenía una mujer enfrente, lentamente me quitó el corset, después la falda de piel, hasta quedar en ropa interior, mi ropa interior por suerte la había comprado negra con detalles de calaveritas, a él le fascino sonrió al ver mi ropa interior y me volvió a mirar de arriba hacia abajo. Los dos nos entregamos completamente, disfruté hasta llegar al climax, Edward notó lo que provocaba en mí, y en un momento llegó a sonreír, su orgullo sobresalía.

Cuando desperté la mañana siguiente no había nadie a lado de mí, miré a mí alrededor sin moverme de la cama, lo vi parado frente a la cama de espaldas, poniéndose su pantalón. Ver su espalda, quería comérmelo a besos otra vez como la noche anterior. Estaba extasiada de recordar todo lo que había pasado apenas hace unas horas a lado de Edward. Él notó mi mirada y me voltio a ver.

-Dejé tu dinero sobre el buro-lo había olvidado, solo era un cliente más.

Me levanté cubriendo mi cuerpo con la sábana, recogí mi ropa del suelo de una por una, cuando estaba cerca de Edward me tomó por el brazo para alzar mi cara. Me dio un beso algo salvaje y rápido por la prisa que tenía pero a pesar de todo me gustó. Edward me empujó a la pared más cercana que teníamos sin dejarme de besar ni un momento, y yo nada negada le correspondía.

-Eres hermosa-me dijo Edward al oído, sus palabras me estremecieron.

-Y tu eres genial en la cama-fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decirle aunque después de unos segundos me arrepentí.

-Tú no te quedas atrás, eres la mejor, lo disfruté mucho, gracias-me dijo y se apartó de mí.

-¿Volveremos a vernos?-demonios debería cerrar mi boca ya porque decía puras tonterías.

-Si así lo deseas, así lo será, por lo pronto tengo que irme a una firma de autógrafos-se acercó a darme un beso en los labios-chao linda.

Edward salió corriendo de la habitación y me dejó ahí deseando más, insaciada de placar. Bella tienes que tranquilizarte, solo fuiste una más para esa estrella de rock. Me quedé media hora ahí en su cuarto, ya no había ropa de él por el suelo, solo había un disco que se alcanzaba a ver debajo de la cama lo recogí, era un disco de The Cure, lo guardé en mi bolsa, si algún día volvía a ver a Edward se lo entregaría pero por mientras lo escucharía llegando a casa. Me puse mi ropa y mi gabardina y salí del hotel.

Las semanas siguieron pasando igual, no supe de Edward en un mes, pero después de 1 mes y medio Jessica me volvió a llamar para otra cita el próximo sábado, no era Edward Cullen, ya me había ilusionado imaginándome que lo volvería a ver algún día. Después de 3 meses Jasper me avisó que Edward volvería a ir a Forks a dar un concierto y que talvez iría, me invitó y enseguida sin pensarlo le dije que sí.

Los días antes del concierto fueron eternos para mí, veía las manecillas del reloj moverse lentamente conforme pasaban las horas y los días. Cuando por fin llegó el dichoso sábado tan esperado para mí, fui a comprar un café en la mañana después toda la tarde me dediqué a mi arreglo personal, me volví a alaciar el pelo, me pinté los ojos ahumados, me puse una playera negra de cuello cuadrado sin mangas pegada con unos jeans entubados deslavados y mis converse negros. Cuando ya estaba casi lista me llegó un mensaje de Jasper que no podría ir al concierto porque se había enfermado, le contesté diciéndole que esperaba que se recuperara pronto y que iría sola al concierto.

Después de enviarle el mensaje, salí de mi casa y me fui en mi coche al bar donde estaría Edward, por influencia de Jasper había conseguido boleto en primera fila otra vez, entré al bar, y me coloqué en mi lugar. Cuando salió Edward no pude evitar quedar boca abierta otra vez, traía una camisa morada con unos pantalones de cuero negro con detalles plateados, demonios su cuerpo, y saber que ya había sido mío una vez, lo quería de nuevo, lo deseaba.

Edward empezó a cantar, para ese entonces yo ya me sabía casi todas sus canciones así que las canté a la perfección. Para finalizar el concierto Edward pidió que silencio y tomó un banco y fue por su guitarra, nadie de las que estábamos viéndolo sabíamos que iba a hacer.

-Quiero dedicar esta siguiente a una mujer que conocí hace tiempo, y me inspiró a escribirle una canción, y hoy solo quiero decirle que una sola noche no me basto-quedé paralizada al escuchar su declaración, estaba casi segura de que estaba hablando de mí.

Empezó a tocar la guitarra y después empezó a cantar:

_Yo sé que soy poco superficial_

_Y que me manejo en la promiscuidad_

_Sí, te voy a hablar con la verdad_

_Para no perder el tiempo más_

_(Se que quieres, yo también_

_Te pongo a sudar y lo finges bien_

_Si quieres prudencia a nadie le diré_

_Y con elegancia yo te lo daré)_

_Sé que me quieres tener_

_Y yo te prometo_

_Prometo no hablarte de amor_

_Me quieres tener_

_Tu cuerpo descomunal_

_Sin indumentaria_

_Lo quiero con todo respeto palpar_

_Aaahh tu nombre olvidé yo preguntar_

_Dónde vives y cómo te gusta más_

_Quiero dejar algo en claro ya_

_Deseo hacerlo todo nada más_

_(Tengo que advertirte, tienes que saber_

_Que igual y no estaré al amanecer_

_Crees que solo te quiero para una vez_

_Pero sabes qué, dos estaría bien)_

_Sé que me quieres tener_

_Y yo te prometo_

_Prometo no hablarte de amor_

_Me quieres tener_

_Tu cuerpo descomunal_

_Sin indumentaria_

_Lo quiero con todo respeto palpar_

_Sensual, la depravación en mi es sensual,_

_Ruge mi nombre así sensual (2)_

_(Tengo que advertirte, tienes que saber_

_Que igual y no estaré al amanecer_

_Crees que solo te quiero para una vez_

_Pero sabes qué, dos estaría bien))_

_Sé que me quieres tener_

_Y yo te prometo_

_Prometo no hablarte de amor_

_Me quieres tener_

_Tu cuerpo descomunal_

_Sin indumentaria_

_Lo quiero con todo respeto palpar_

Al terminar la canción Edward buscó con su mirada a alguien, me buscaba a mí, discretamente levanté mi mano haciéndole una seña para que me viera, sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, se levantó de la silla y fue con uno de los guardaespaldas que estaban en el escenario a decirle algo y después regreso al escenario.

-Buenas noches a todos gracias por haber venido hoy-y se retiró.

No vi que me hiciera ninguna señal antes de salir del escenario, eso me había decepcionado así que caminé entre la multitud para salir del bar, escuché muchos comentarios de las fans que se encontraban ahí: "Que guapo esta Edward", "Que dichosa ha de estar la novia que tiene". Nunca había pensado en sí tenía novia.

-Hey-alguien me tomó por el brazo y yo giré para ver quién era-Edward quiere verte-era su guarda espaldas, lo que me dijo me devolvió la sonrisa al rostro-acompáñame.

-Por supuesto.

Me llevó a su camerino, el guardaespaldas tocó la puerta y escuché que le dijo algo como "Aquí esta su lady Edward" eso me hizo sonrojarme un poco, después escuché la voz de Edward "Hazla pasar".

-Puedes entrar-me dijo el guardaespaldas.

-Muchas gracias-y se retiró el guardaespaldas.

Al entrar al cuarto Edward estaba tomando una copa de vino tinto.

-¿Gustas?-acepté con la cabeza.

-Creí que me habías olvidado-busqué un lugar donde sentarme pero Edward con una señal me indicó que me sentara en sus piernas y yo obediente lo hice.

-¿Creías que te había olvidado hermosa? Como poder olvidar a alguien como tú, olvidar sus besos-tenía una voz tan sexy en esos momentos y se acercó a besarme yo le correspondí de igual manera-sus caricias, toda ella no lo puedo olvidar, no te puedo olvidar.

Los dos nos miramos a los ojos, dejamos las copas sobre su tocador y seguimos besándonos sin importar nada.

-Tu canción me ha encantado, gracias-le dije sonrojada.

-De nada, es lo que me inspiras linda, ¿me dirás tu verdadero nombre?-no me gustaba mezclar mi vida diaria con mi trabajo pero no resistí.

-Bella Swan.

-Te haré otra pregunta, ahora que recuerdo, la última vez que vine a Forks hubo una chava que me llamó la atención desde la primera vez que la vi, estaba igual en primera fila, arriba de los hombros de un joven, y aquel día que estuvimos juntos por primera vez pensé en ella cuando estuve contigo.

No lo podía creer Edward se acordaba de mi rostro aquella primera vez que lo vi, esto era todo un sueño para mí. No lo pensé dos veces y tomé mi rostro entre mis manos para besarlo de una manera tierna, dulce no salvaje como suelo hacerlo cuando son clientes.

-Yo soy esa chava, desde que te vi ese día me cautivaste, al día siguiente compre todos tus discos, los escuchaba día y noche y después del encuentro en el hotel menos dejé de pensar en ti.

-La mujer de mis sueños, mi lady por fin a mi lado.

Después de confesarnos nuestro amor terminamos teniendo relaciones en su camerino, y bueno lo demás es historia, después de 5 meses seguimos siendo novios, y espero que esto dure para siempre, dejé de trabajar en lo que hacía y me dediqué a estudiar comunicación, creo que es lo mejor para mí. A veces veo a Jasper y Alice, no muy seguido pero tengo comunicación con ellos. No he dejado de fumar pero lo estoy intentando, y todo gracias al amor de Edward.

**Que les pareciooo? Les gusto el final, esque así tenía que terminar con final feliz(aunque no soy muy amante de los finales así) pero era por una tarea de mi amigo, hice mi mayor esfuerzo.**

**Dejen sus reviews, sé que me merezco uno.**

**aTT: mishaa**


End file.
